


Fire and Passion

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is battling with her desire for Charlie and her love for Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Passion

"I don't know why I'm here," Hermione said softly, her arms wrapped awkwardly around herself.

"Me neither."

"I love him." There was no doubt in her mind about this; she knew she loved Ron, she was just... conflicted. Yes, that was the best way to describe it. "But I think I love you too."

When Charlie didn't answer, Hermione panicked. Perhaps it was just her that loved him; perhaps he didn't love her back. As much as these questions were swirling around in her mind, she knew she couldn't ask. She didn't want him to think her one of those clingy girls she'd scorned in school. Maybe he was still angry after the last time, when she'd stormed out saying their affair could go on no longer.

"And the feeling is mutual," Charlie said at last, and Hermione had never been more grateful to hear him speak. "But make up your mind. Do you want to keep seeing me or not?"

Hermione had spent the last few days pondering this question, and the true answer is that she did. Very much so. Her love with Charlie was passionate, while her love with Ron felt routine and flat. It wasn't that she had gone off Ron or that he didn't give her what she wanted. It was just that there was something about Charlie that she couldn't place her finger on, and whatever it was, it kept drawing her to him. She supposed it could be that things had gotten too mundane with Ron, too predictable. He was still the lovely chappy he always was, kind and gentle, if a little goofy, but that was just him.

She had to stop thinking about Ron. She was feeling far too guilty for even being there. Not only had she cheated on her husband, but she had cheated on her husband with his brother. Many times she had questioned her own moral fabric since this whole charade had begun, but she had yet to find an answer.

"Well?"

Charlie's voice shook her out of her thoughts, and, despite how guilty she felt about it, she knew her answer. "Yes. I still want to see you."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear you say that." Charlie wasn't smiling, but Hermione knew he was beaming inside. Really, the situation was just as, if not more so, difficult for him as it was for her. "Now come here," he tapped his thigh and winked at her.

Hermione smirked. "I need to take a shower first. I came straight from work."

Charlie folded his arms. "Fine, fine. Let's hope for your sake I'm here when you get back!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione made her way to the bathroom. She'd been here so often she didn't need to bring anything with her anymore as he already had her shampoo and body wash stocked. One thing she did love about Charlie's home was that it was constantly warm, and she enjoyed taking showers there. It was a little too cold back at her place. Delicately, she took off her clothes and opened the shower door, turning it on. She was just feeling the water skim across her back when the bathroom door opened; it was Charlie, and he was naked.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked, covering herself up with her hands.

Charlie smirked as he opened the shower door to join her. "I couldn't wait."

"Typical," Hermione sighed, but giggled all the same. Charlie kissed her, and she loved the feeling of his tongue down her throat. Passionately, she kissed him back and breathed heavily as he grabbed her thigh and pulled it around his leg.

"You're irresistible," he whispered in her ear, and his warm breath made her tingle. Hermione didn't even care that the water was starting to get in her eyes, something she usually hated. She knew what she wanted and that was him inside of her. She looked over his body, as she loved to do, and traced her fingers over the dragon tattoo on his chest. One glance downwards made her beam from ear to ear, and she played with him softly as he kissed her neck.

"Please," Hermione found herself whispering; it was almost inaudible. She had never been one for dirty talk or begging, but with Charlie it was as though she was an entirely different person, one that only he seemed to bring out in her.

"Beg me," Charlie demanded, toying with her nipples.

Eyes closed out of pleasurable humiliation, Hermione pleaded with him to fuck her, just wanting to feel him inside her. She knew he was teasing her when he placed his cock at the entrance of her pussy but went no further. She found herself trying to push down onto him, but he pulled away just in time, bending down to suck on her nipples.

Out of frustration, Hermione dug her fingers into his back but knew it would do nothing more than turn him on. One of Charlie's biggest kinks was a wanton woman begging for him inside her, and she played that part so well.

Charlie brought his head up to meet hers and stared her straight in the eyes as he plunged inside her. Moaning, Hermione fell forward onto his shoulder and rode him as he pushed her against the shower wall. The feeling of the water cascading down her back drove her insane and she started passionately kissing his collarbone, needing something to focus on.

"You know I love that," Charlie said as her tongue skimmed the top of his dragon tattoo. "And I know you love this."

Hermione gasped and shot her head back as she felt him play with her clit; she could feel herself getting close and squeezed her muscles to make it tighter for him. She knew it worked when he gasped with startled pleasure and started slamming into her harder, her head banging lightly against the shower wall. She bit her lip as she came closer to climax, closing her eyes as he pushed her over the edge with his expert fingers.

Seconds later, Charlie was pushing into her with all his might, fucking her raw, and she felt his semen squirt inside of her. She loved that feeling. As they both came down from their orgasms, they each relaxed against the shower wall to catch their breaths.

"You're a good fuck," Charlie panted, and she watched his eyes skirt over her body. "I'll leave you to get on with your shower now."

Hermione didn't say anything, just smiled as he left the shower, soaking wet. "Clean up that floor!" she called after him as she noticed wet footprints. Turning back to the water, she proceeded to have the shower she'd intended to have. She was in there about twenty minutes before grabbing her wand and stepping out to dry herself. As usual, she took her time getting dressed and made her way into the living room, where Charlie was playing with his model dragons.

"You love those far too much." Hermione laughed, sitting next to him.

"Shut up!" Charlie said defensively. She was the only one that knew about those dragons; he kept them a secret from everyone else. "Anyway, I love you more."

She giggled as he tickled her around her waist and playfully pushed him away. She leant in to kiss him, but the sound of his large grandfather clock striking six drew her out of her happiness. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" Charlie pulled back, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Ron will be home soon. I'm sorry." Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag, giving him a kiss as she made her way towards the door. "Same time again, tomorrow?"

This seemed to perk Charlie up, and he smiled at her. "Certainly." She paused, lingering to look over him one more time. "Now get going," he said cheekily. "Ron'll be missing you," he added, and Hermione could tell he wasn't exactly happy with their current situation.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said one last time before Apparating home. When she opened the door, she saw Ron sat stuffing his face with pancakes at the table. "What are you doing home?"

"Oh, George didn't need me today." Ron smiled at her and opened his arms to give her a hug. She sat on his knee and fell into them. "You're late," he whispered in her ear.

"I was working on S.P.E.W," Hermione said quickly; it was the first thing that came to mind and she found her voice shaking as she said it.

"You do too much good, you do," Ron said. "I'm not sure what the Wizarding world would do without you. Or me, in fact."

A tremendous flood of guilt swept over her, and she jumped off his knee. "I'm going to have a lie down. I'm quite tired."

"All right." Ron was back to stuffing his face with pancakes again, and Hermione was grateful that he didn't realise the real reason why she was tired.

"I'll be late again tomorrow," Hermione said as she left, battling with guilt and pleasure. "Perhaps the day after, too."

"Don't worry about it." Ron said, "I know your work is important to you."

There was nothing Hermione could do but look down at the floor before leaving. "Thank you."

"Have a nice lie down," he said, his mouth full of food, and it was in this moment that the pleasure took over, and she stopped feeling as guilty.

"I will do." Hermione knew all she'd be thinking about was Charlie, and how much she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. She knew it was terrible, but it felt so, so right at the same time, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop seeing him if she tried. It was complicated, but she knew it was just something she _had_ to do.


End file.
